A conventional portable water filtering assembly is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a case 1 which is made by stiff material and an electric box 11 is connected on a top of the case 1. A handle is connected to the electric box 11 so that the user can carry the case 1. Two filtering devices 12 are positioned in the case 1 and a door is pivotably connected to the case. An outlet tube extends from a lower end of one of the two filtering devices 12 and can be accessed when the door is opened. However, the case 1 has a fixed shape and made by stiff material so that it occupies space and is not convenient to be stored.
The present invention intends to provide a portable water filtering assembly which includes a soft bag with a plurality of filtering devices received therein. The bag includes a handle for convenience of carry and the inlet tube and the outlet tube can extend from two sides of the bag.